


What Could Have Been

by Nicxan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, I'm gonna be real I have no idea what a Zora wedding is like and therefore I made it vague, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Link knows that it would be almost impossible to see Ruto again. But he can't help but wonder what their wedding would have been like if they could've actually married.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 26! Prompt is 'wedding'.   
Real talk, I sort of made myself sad with this one. Poor boy. 8<

It hadn’t been too hard to find a hidden, faraway spot to watch the wedding between two Zoras.   
  
They had decided on Lake Hylia, close to where the Water Temple is – he couldn’t remember the significance of it, but he knew it was important, at least. He couldn’t hear what they were saying from where he was hiding, either, but that was fine too. All he wanted to do was just see what it was like.   
  
He’d never get the chance to marry the Zora that he had gotten engaged to once, after all. Zelda had made it impossible. He’d never met Ruto here, and he’d never have a chance to. Zora’s Domain wasn’t unreachable, but why would he go? Why would its royalty talk to him beyond thanking him for thwarting Ganondorf’s plot?   
  
It just seemed hopeless.   
  
Link idly swung his legs from his perch, continuing to stare at the two Zoras. They had exchanged … something, he couldn’t see what. But one of them was shifting back and forth a bit, clearly excited, and the other one could barely stay still themselves. It could’ve been him and Ruto, if Zelda hadn’t sent him back. He could’ve been standing there with her, maybe.   
  
It was nice to think about. He couldn’t blame Zelda for what she had done, though. She had done what she thought was best for him.  
  
The two Zoras kissed, embracing each other, and he could hear the tiny crowd clap for them. One at the harp started to play a quiet melody, and the newlyweds made their way down the grassy path, out of sight. Their tiny group followed behind them, leaving only a few remaining to pack up what they had brought out. It seemed to be a very quiet affair. Just as he would have liked it.   
  
Then again, if it was Ruto, she wouldn’t have had it that way. She would’ve made it the biggest wedding in all of Hyrule, making it so everyone was invited to witness it. Link would’ve been fine with that, too.   
  
If it was with her, anything would’ve been fine.   
  
Link lingered for just a bit longer, making sure that everyone was gone. Then, he jumped down from the boulder and made his way back to the Hyrule market.


End file.
